Time Angel
by Embodiment of Sekhmet
Summary: Angel Rizelle Christoper... The daughter of two legends... But because of her power she is a prisoner.... Will the Christoper bird ever find a way out of her cage? DISCONTINUED
1. Christopher Bird

(Hello everyone!!! This is Lady Sekhmet coming to you again.... **_takes a bow_** I'm taking a stab at a Chrono Crusade Fanfics... Since I love the series so much! However I have found... sadly... that I am loosing my writer's touch... _**sadness dude**_ However please try to review... It will make me happy!:) And with that said I proudly present to you the very first chapter of....)

**_Time Angel_**

By SekhmetFaris (a.k.a SekhmetMariku)

_"Angel! What have I told you about going outside!?"_

_"Angel! Quit poking your nose around where it doesn't belong!"_

_"Girl, you'd betta gid on outta here before dem sistas come round."_

_"Angel Christoper! How many times have I told you to stay out of my office when I'm in the middle of a meeting?!"_

_"Sorry Angie... You can't come this time, maybe next time?"_

_"Dear child, you act so much like your parents it's scary..."_

_"You did it again?! Honestly! Why can't you act a little more like your father?!"_

_"Are you giving up already?! That's not like a Christoper!"_

_"Hey! Don't sneak you on me like that!"_

Angel whimpered and rolled over in her bed wishing the voices would stop. The voices of her friends, and family.

She wished they would go away, the voices.

Along with all of the unanswered question's that normally followed.

Why wouldn't they just let her sleep?

Finally she sighed and her crystal blue eyes opened.  
She gazed up at the ceiling for a moment, before she sat up, her waist-length violet hair falling around her.

Normally she would have braided it before she went to bed, but Sister Claire was in such a bad mood after she had knocked over and broke Sister Kate's favorite vase on accident that she had been sent straight to bed without supper, and the light had to go out immedately. She barely had time to slip out of her clothes and into her night gown before she was plunged into darkness.

Blowing her bangs out of her eye with a short breath she slipped out of bed and over to the window seat in her small and quaint little bedroom.

She opened the window a little letting the cool spring breeze brush against her face.

The window overlooked the whole convent, and it's beautiful garden... The window-seat was her favorite place, besides the top of the church steeple, in the whole convent.

They where good thinking spots.

She frowned and wondered for perhaps the billionth time what it would be like to go beyond the gates.

She wasn't allowed to leave.

She let out a deep breath and closed her eyes, her hand reaching up to clasp the pocket watch hanging around her neck by a silver chain.

It had been her mother and father's.

It was the only thing she had left of her parents, who had been two of the most famous exorsists of all time.

Chrono and Rosette Christoper.

Angel Rizelle Christoper, fourteen years old, with a power she truly didn't understand, yet so powerful that she had been locked up in the Magdalan Order for most of her young life.

She was half demon, half human, and only a handful of people knew she even existed.  
Of them she had her Uncle Joshua and Aunt Azmaria, along with Lady Satella and Aunt Rizelle.

Angel smiled.

Aunt Rizelle had to be her favorite aunt. She wasn't really related to her in anyway, but Rizelle was one of her father's friends that still took the time to visit her.  
She was a demon of course and wasn't really liked much within the order, but Angel knew that Rizelle had made peace with the Order a long time ago, like most of the Sinners.

Angel frowned.

She didn't really know who the Sinners where, she wasn't allowed to know.  
But she knew her father had been part of them before he joined the Magdalan Order.

Angel smiled has she thought about the time when she was really little and her uncle Joshua had snuck her out of the convent and took her fishing.

That was the most fun she'd ever had with her uncle.

It was like she was actually normal, and had a normal uncle, just going out fishing.

She snickered.

Uncle Joshua had gotten yelled at by both Sister Kate and Aunty Azmaria for doing it. Goodness, Angel thought they were going to hurt him the way they where yelling.

Then they threatened to tell Aunt Rizelle.

After that Angel remembered crying her heart out that it was her fault and not Joshua's so he shouldn't get in trouble, after all, she had only wanted to see the outside.

Kate and Azmaria settled down a bit afterwards, but they seemed sadder for the next couple of days.

A few days later Aunt Rizelle came and stayed for a whole week to keep Angel company.

Angel couldn't have been happier.

But her moments of happiness where always spoiled when everyone had to go on missions.

Hunting demons and destroying evil.

Rizelle had to go on mission with uncle Joshua.

She was never allowed to go.

Angel opened her eyes and stared at the night sky for a moment before her face formed into a determined smirk.

She was going to do it.

She would run away today!

She turned and quickly dashed off to the bathroom to take a quick shower, brush and braid her hair into two ponytails, and dress in her favorite outfit before grabbing an already packed bag by the door and dashing out into the hallway.  
She carefully snuck down the stairs and past the sister's on nightwatch before coming to the main entry hall.  
She grinned and was about to make a dash for the exit when she spotted two familiar figures near the doorway and froze.

"Are you sure Rizelle? But how could he have found out about her"  
Angel blinked and hid among the shadows... That was her Uncle Joshua.  
She heard Rizelle snort.

"You don't believe me? Why would I lie?!" She spat at him.  
She saw Joshua wave his hands in front of him.

"Whoa, easy Rizelle, I was just asking a question"  
Angel smiled. She could practically feel her favorite aunt giving Joshua her trademark glare.

"There is no time to waste, we must tell that woman that Rivolto is going to attack here. He wants Angel and he'll do anything in his power to get her. Even if it means killing everyone here." Rizelle said sharply.  
Angel sucked her breath in. Who wanted to get her?  
She heard her uncle sigh.

"She's that important huh"  
"Are you still such and idiot has you where when you were a boy?! You saw what she did when she was a baby! Of course she's important! She has the power to make someone virtually imortal! Anyone who got there hands on her could use her to taken over both worlds!" Rizelle practically yelled.  
Joshua shook his head.  
"I know Rizelle, I know..." Angel covered her mouth with her hands has Joshua sighed.  
"Not to mention she's beginning to show signs of being able to manipulate time"  
Rizelle snorted again and Angel could hear the clicking of her high heels against the polished floor, followed by her Uncle's soft padding.

"You aren't ever going to see me has anything other then what you saw me has back then are you Rizelle?" She heard Joshua asked.  
She heard her aunt stop.

"My view of you has changed over the past years... I do see you differently.... however"  
Rizelle walked over to Joshua.

"I don't think I'll ever forget the first thing you said to me when we first met that immortalized you has a little boy in my mind"  
With that Angel heard her aunt turn and walk off.

Joshua chuckled then followed her.

Angel stood there for a few minutes before shaking her head and dashing to the door.

Her aunt and uncle where odd like that.

Angel could never truly understand their relationship.

Angel dashed over the freshly cut grass.

She managed to get to the gate rather quickly.

Smiling at the gate and forgetting what she had heard moments before she scaled it and jumped over the edge and ran down the familliar path down the road.

If she kept up this pace, and if they didn't realize she was gone, and if no cars came down the road, she should be able to reach the city before sunrise.

Once she reached the city she was home free..

But who was Rivolto?...

Not slowing her pace down she grasped at her pocket watch.

"I wish.... I knew... more..." She gasped has she ran.

-

After a while, Angel thought she might finally get away.  
Of course she had tried to run away before and was caught, in fact she'd done it many times, and she'd never made it to the city.  
She smiled has she began to hope.  
If she got to the city she could get on a train and go anywhere she wanted.  
And start a new life....

Maybe she'd even be able to find out more about her parents...

Has the city came into view she grinned.

Home free!

Goodness, Angel had never seen so many people!  
But she soaked up every little minute of it. She didn't even mind when people shoved into her at all.  
She was just glad to be out of that convent!  
Making her way to Grand Central Station she hummed a tune to herself.  
Today was a good day!  
Has she entered the building she got an odd sense of de javu.  
She stood in the middle of the entryway and studied the crowd.  
Her mind flashed to a picture of zombie-like people laughing crazily.  
She winced and grabbed her forehead.  
"Oww..." She muttered softly has the image faded. Pain lanced through her head for a moment before slowly ebbing down.  
After a moment she stumbled over to a bench and sat down.  
"What was that?" She said rubbing her forehead.

"What was what?"

Angel turned her head quickly and her eyes quickly met with a pair of cat-like icy emerald eyes.  
They belonged to a girl, who was her height, though she looked more developed. She had short dark hair that Angel thought was either black, dark blue, or an odd shade of purple.  
She wore large oval shaped glasses, and had... cat-ears!  
"What in the world?!" Angel exclaimed staring at the black pointed ears.  
She smiled.

"You can see my cat ears can't you?" She asked.  
Angel nodded.  
"That means your either a human gifted in spiritual power, or a demon. I'm not sure which though.." She took a seat next to Angel.  
"I'm Sura, by the way. You are"  
Angel smiled.  
"I'm Angel." She said.  
Sura giggled.  
"Cute name, anyway, what are you doing here at Grand Central station all alone?" Sura asked eyeing Angel suspicsioly.  
Angel blinked and felt a bead of sweat trickle down the back of her neck.  
"I'm uh, going to- uh..."

Sura smirked.  
"Your running away aren't you? I can tell..."

Angel sighed and looked at the floor.  
"Yeah... How could you tell?" Angel replied.  
Sura winked.

"I am too! And besides, you don't look like you know your way around this place."

Angel chuckled and turned to Sura.  
"Why are you running away?" She asked.

Sura grunted and pulled at her black cat tail.  
"My dad's an insensitive jerk, and my mom's too wrapped up in her own experiments too notice me..." Sura swung her feet back and forth has she continued.  
"I mean come on! I'm just has smart has my mom! I've proved that time and time again and she still ignores me! All I want to do is make a statement! I want them to notice me!!" Sura growled for a minute before turning towards Angel.

"What about you? Are your parents all up in a bunch too?"

Angel frowned.  
"My parents... are dead..."

Sura gasped.  
"I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay!" Angel said she pulled her pocket watch up to show Sura.  
"This belonged to them, it's the only thing I have of theirs...."

Sura's eyes widened and she stared at the pocket watch before reaching out and taking it.  
"May I?"

Angel nodded and slipped it off her neck to hand it to Sura.

Sura looked it over.  
"This... This is the pocket watch my mom made for Chrono." She said. Her hand closed around the watch and she made a pained face.

"You shouldn't be out of your cage Christoper bird." She muttered softly.

Angel glared at her.  
"Well there isn't anything you can do to make me go back! I've had to live there for has long has I can remember and I hate it!" Angel turned and clentched her fists into tight balls.

Sura snickered.  
"I didn't say anythin about making you go back..."

Angel glanced at her and she winked.  
"I wanna see your power in action!" Sura stood up and looked around. Spotting something she grinned and dragged Angel over to the woman's room. Shoving Angel in she checked to see if they where alone before shutting and locking the door. She smiled.  
"Okay! First I'm going to have to see you use your power on something small!" She yanked an old glass bottle out of her bag. It was blue in color and had some ash at the bottom of it. Sura shook the bottle and winked at Angel.

Angel stared at it.  
"What is that?" She asked.

Sura smiled.  
"It's the present my dad gave to my mom when he told her he loved her. It was a beautiful, hybrid flower from the demon world. My mom preserved it in this bottle for a long time, but eventually it died and whither away..." Sura's face saddened and her whole body seemed to drupe with sadness.  
"Just like their love for each other did..." Sura murmured, tears brimming in her eyes.

Angel didn't know what she was suppose to do to comfort her new friend, she didn't know what it was like to have parents, even ones who didn't love each other. She wanted to help.  
She reached out and took the bottle from Sura gently and brought it close to her face.

Examining the dust critically she shook it a bit. Sura looked at her hopefully. Angel frowned.

"Sura I don't"  
She was cut off has her mind flashed.  
She saw it her mind, a blue flower, with silver lining and white patterns bursting from the bottle, it had many, many petals and glimmered with pollen.  
She shook her head and looked at the bottle again wondered what had just happened.  
She turned and uncorked the bottle, and poured the dust onto her hand.  
It sat there innocently. She smiled at it hopefully and turned around to face her reflection.  
'Okay, I don't really know what I'm doing, but I'm gonna try...' Angel closed her fist around the ash and brought it up to her chest, closing her eyes she consentrated on the flower she had seen in her mind flash.  
After a few minute of nothing happening Angel sighed.  
'Mom... Dad... I don't know if you can hear me... but I could use a little help...' She thought.  
It was then that she felt it.  
A warmth deep with in her soul. It seemed to be growing bigger has she stood there.

A warm, blue light...

She cradled it for a moment, not wanting to let it go then she remembered the ash in her hand and relucdantly released it.  
She concentrated once more on the beautiful flower she had seen in her flash.  
After a few seconds she she felt something push her hand open and looked down.  
Her eyes widened has she watched a tiny green plant form and grow in her hand, a tiny blue light surrounded it has it budded then blossumed into the beautiful flower she had seen.  
She smiled and turned around and held it out to Sura.  
"How's this?" She asked smiling.

Sura gasped.  
"That's it!! Oh Angel you did it! Thank you!" She cried taking the flower from Angel and placing it in another bottle, this one was larger and clear.  
She place it back int her bag and glomped Angel.  
"Your a miracle!"

Angel hugged her back slightly then sighed.  
"I don't suppose you can explain what just happened, can you?" She asked.

Sura jumped up.  
"Nope! But I can give you something cool to help you because you helped me!!!" She said before she sat down and placed the pocket watch in front of her.

Angel then watched wide eyed has she pulled tool after tool from her bag and took it apart and began to change it. The bag seemed to contain more then it looked like it could carry!  
About an hour later, when Angel thought she was going to die of boredom, she was finished and presented the Pocket Watch to Angel.

"Done!"

The Pocket watch now had two faces. One was in plain sight, the other was hidden by a fake back that opened up to reveil various different numbers, along with symbols.  
"This part is for regulating how much time you change when you use your power, which is oviously to turn back the clock on life. This dial here, if you point it at someone, will tell you how long there soul has left to live. It they are a demon, and immortal, this symbol will appear, kay? Now these numbers show you how many immortals are around you..." After that she flipped it close and pointed to the front face, which was white with gold numbers and tiny jems surrounding it.  
"This, can still be used has it was with your parents, though I don't think you'll need it. It has the basic seal thingy..." She pointed to the bars that held it close.  
"Those are a mouse trap when they close, so don't get your fingers caught if you ever have to open it"  
Angel took the pocket watch and hung it around her neck.  
It weighed a little more, but the added weight was a little bit of a comfort to her. She knew what her powers did some what...

Sura sighed.  
"I bet you any amount of money my mom's discovered I was gone by now... She's probably come searching for me..." Sura smiled at Angel.

"I'll cover for you though, you can take my ticket, I was going to Chicago, but now that you fixed the flower I think I can face my parents again. Thanks a bunch Angel-face." She gave Angel a wink and a thumbs up before turning and peaking her head out of the bathroom.  
She immedeatly pulled it back in with a squeak.  
She gasped and stared at Angel with wide eyes.  
"Golly gracious me! She sent the whole Magdalan Order after me! I'm doomed!"

"What?!" Angel exclaimed.

Sura nodded.  
"To make matters worse, my mom and Rizelle are out there."

Angel's eyes widened.  
"Rizelle!?"

Sura nodded.  
"Yeah she's one of my mom's old war buddies you could say..."

"Wait your mom is one of the Sinner's?" Angel asked clutching her bag in a death grip.

"Yeah, your dad was one before he became one of the Magdalan Order. I never met him, but I heard he was a real looker!" Sura said eyes twinkling.

Angel rolled her eyes then sighed.  
"I wish I knew more about him..." She said sadly.

Sura was about to say something when someone banged on the bathroom door.  
"Hey! Is anyone in there?! If you are, come on out!" Sura sweatdropped.

"Great, okay here's the plan, I'll distracted him then we find a new place to hide!" She said motioning for Angel to stand beside her.  
Sura opened the door.  
"Yes, I am..." She said smiling up at him.  
The young Magdalan Miltia blinked stupidly before Sura jumped and knocked him upside the head.  
He crumpled to a heap on the ground and Sura grabbed Angel and pulled her down the hall away from the area where she had spotted her mother and Rizelle before. She turned a sharp corner and came to sudden halt.  
Angel nearly crashed into her.  
"What's wrong?" She asked quietly.

Sura gasped and pulled Angel behind a statue.  
"My DAD is here! And he's got Father Remington with him! Crap we aren't gonna get outta here Angel-face..." Sura said.  
After a moment Angel noticed that Sura seemed to be shaking has they crouched behind the statue.  
"Sura? Are you okay"  
Sura shook her head.

"I'm okay..." She gave Angel a half-hearted smile.  
"It's just, I can lie to my mom no prob, but I feel really bad lying to my dad"  
Angel slipped her hand in Sura's and gave it a slight squeeze.

"Thanks Angel..."

Angel glanced around and pointed toward an opening.  
"There!"

"Right!"

They both, hand in hand made a dash for the doorway to the boarding area. However...

"Where do you think you ladies are going?" Someone said sliding into view.

"Uncle Joshua!" Angel exclaimed has the both of them slid to a stop in front of him.

He smiled in his all knowing way, his blue eyes glimmering...

Sura tugged Angel toward the main entrance.  
"Come on!"

They both ran, but to no avail.

"Busted..." Sura said has her mother spotted her and frowned.  
Angel gave Sura's hand a squeeze has Rizelle saw them.

"That was very clever of you Angel, to run away in the middle of the night, when no one was exspecting it." Joshua said has they all closed in on the two girls.

Sura's mom stomped over.

"Sura! What are you doing here!? And what are you doing with her?!" She yelled pointed at Angel.

Rizelle growled.  
"Sheda..." She muttered sharply.

Sheda glared right back at Rizelle.  
"I won't have my daughter assoicating with her Rizelle! I thought I made that clear before!"

"Ms. Sheda I met her here on accident!" Angel said not letting go of Sura's hand.

Sheda glared at her and grabbing her daughter's arm and pulled her away from Angel.

"Your the reason Chrono and Rosie are dead!" She yelled pointing an acusing finger at her.

"SHEDA!" Rizelle roared.

Angel blinked once.... then twice....

"I...I killed them?" She muttered softly her eyes traveling to the watch that hung around her neck.

"No!" Rizelle said.  
Angel looked up and was surprised to find her normally cold, and collected aunt near hysterics.

"You are not the cause of their deaths Angel! Chrono didn't want you to think that! Angel you-"

All angel could think about was how much she didn't know, and how much she felt alone in the world.  
She just exploded...

"KNOW NOTHING!!!" Angel screamed surprising everyone.

She stared at her aunt for a moment before it all came out...

"You never told me anything about them! I've longed to know them, longed to find them, to even have a simple dream about them, but you never let me!!! You kept me cooped up in the convent! I don't know what the world is like! I really wouldn't care if I could only know who those two people were... Chrono.... Rosette... Who? Why did they die? What did they die from? I want to know... I want to have a friends, I want to be normal, I want to know who I am!!!" Angel screamed before bursting into sobs.

It just wasn't fair. No one would let her know...

Why not?

What was so wrong about her knowing her parents?

After a few moments she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up.

Sura was smiling down at her.

"When you get back... I want to get to know you better... I've never had a best friend before, and I think you would fit the bill..." She then reached foreward and touched the watch.

"Try not to screw things up too badly alright?" She said before giving the knob on the pocket watch a sharp pull.

It snapped open and a purple light burst from it.

Sura backed up.  
Angel stared at the watch.

"Wha-?"

Suddenly she felt a sharp pull on her body and she toppled forward.

Just has she was about to slam into the ground a black void opened below her and she dissappeared...

(_**coughs**_)

(_**coughs again then looks at her audience nervously**_ Sorry about that... If this chapter seemed to be missing key detail it was because I don't want you to know too much about Angel before she starts her adventure... And before you ask, yes, Angel does have the power to manipulate time... She's very naive but in the end... well... you'll see.... smiles Review and make me happy!!! Bye!!!)


	2. Times are Changing

(Ahhhhh!!!!! **_Blinks then notices everyone is staring at her _**What? Oh! Right! Sorry about that I just had a moment there... **_Sweatdrops _**so anyway... I want to thank **Lillith, Destiny852, Katrina-chan, and Sabby!!! **Thank you so much for reviewing!!! You made me happy :) Well Destiny asked the question: Is Sura's dad Aion? Your answer: I'm not really sure yet... I have a whole cast of characters who I'm going to be introducing, one of whom is a prime candidate for Sura's father... However I have been considering making Aion her father. In this chapter I don't really introduce any new character's though I do happen to give you all a faint taste of what they're like... Somewhere down the line I'm going to make up a profile for each one.... **_Thinks a minute to see if she forgot anything then snaps her fingers _**Angel isn't in this chapter! She'll be in the next one though. This chapter is really to introduce the setting of where the main plot will be taking place, and some of the main characters... Well I think I've babbled on for has long has I can keep your attention... So with out further adu I present...)

Time Angel

By SekhmetFaris (a.k.a SekhmetMariku)

Rosette Christopher panted has she waited for Chrono to distract the demon they where facing.  
This one had been giving them a hard time, and Rosette was a bit ticked off.  
They where on a dock near a New York Pier. Sister Kate said that someone had reported a disturbance in the area.  
She called Rosette, who had happened to be enjoying a quiet afternoon with Joshua and Chrono and told her to get right on it...

Rosette sighed.

Somethings would never change, especially Sister Kate.

At lest with Chrono's horns back Chrono could kick the demon's butt...

Or that's what Rosette assumed when she told Kate they'd take the case.  
Chrono had told her later that he didn't want to use his powers in case they had some after effect on Rosette...

"Load of bull if you ask me..." Rosette muttered reloading her gun with Sacred bullets.  
She was wearing a simple outfit similar to her militia habit so she could move easier.  
She was no longer a sister of the Magdalan Order.

"Rosette! Now!" Chrono yelled rolling out of the way.  
She snapped around and fired round after round at the large squid like demon. It let out a screech and tried to lash out with a tentacle but Chrono was faster.  
Chrono grabbed the appendage has it swung toward Rosette and held it there with a calm smile on his face.  
Rosette fired the last round of Sacreds on the target before dropping the gun and reaching for another on her hip.

"Chrono! Move!" She yelled has she pointed the pistol, loaded with a Gospel at the demon.  
Chrono took the hint and got out of the way.  
Rosette let the Gospel loose on the demon and shielded her eyes has it was obliterated in a blast of light.  
Rosette gave a cocky grin and twirled her gun around her finger before placing in it's holster.

"Ta da! And nothing got destroyed! How's that for yha?" She announced proudly.  
Chrono chuckled and walked over to her.  
He smiled down at her, his ruby eyes glimmering.

"Yes, this is a first isn't it Rosette?"  
Rosette glared at Chrono.  
Sometimes she wished he was still in his child form.

"Ow!"

It was easier to hit him on the head when he wasn't taller then her.  
Chrono rubbed his bruised head.

"Don't be a smart alec Chrono. Now, did you happen to find out why that thing came here?" Rosette asked tugging on Chrono's braid lightly.  
Chrono sighed.

"It was looking for something, it kept calling out for Leedra, or something like that, it was hard to understand because it was gurgling." Chrono said looking over to the spot where the demon had been.  
Picking up the gun she had dropped Rosette notice something lying on the ground a few feet in front of them.  
She walked over and picked it up.

It was a long shard of dark red.  
Like a jewel.

"What did you find?" Chrono asked coming over.

"This..." Rosette turned and showed Chrono the jem.  
Chrono took it and examined it for a moment before his eyes flashed in surprise.

"This is... this belonged to Sydria..."

"Who's that?" Rosette asked.  
Chrono's brow furrowed.  
"Someone very close to Pandemonium... If this is what I think it is, that means Sydria's dead and this thing was suppose to bring it to it's next carrier"  
Rosette quirked an eyebrow.  
"Is that bad?"  
Chrono pocketed the strange jewel and nodded.  
"Yeah, come on Rosette we should be getting back..."  
-  
-  
-  
The moment something in the fabric of time changes, all things may change....  
People who exist may not....  
Those who do not may.....  
The dead may see the light again and the living may die.....  
-  
-  
-  
A pair of aqua-emerald eyes opened.  
They where cat-like, however they where kind.  
There owner coughed from the dust that had collected on him over the many, many years he had been sleeping.  
Sitting up, his blue hair swished in front of his nose and he sneezed.  
"Damn dust..." He muttered.  
-  
-

-  
"Sheda? Are you sure about this?"  
"Maa, don't you trust me? I know what I'm doing..."  
The cat demon turned and gulp has she entered through the gates.  
"I hope..." She murmured has she stared up at the Magdalan Order's New York base.  
-  
-  
-  
A young woman with long greenish black hair looked up from her weaving has she felt a gentle breeze rush over her.  
Her bright purple eyes narrowed has she stared up at the window.  
A tall man stood there with a small child by his side.  
His yellow cat-eyes leered at the woman.

"Hello Mistress, did you miss me?" He sneered.  
The child had an emotionless face on.  
The young woman stopped weaving.

"No, I was able to get more done when you weren't here..." She said standing. She glared at the man.  
"What have you done to my son?" She spat angrily.  
The man's eyes seemed to glow.  
"The same thing that will happen to you Lady of Silence... You will forget..."  
-  
-  
-  
A glass bottle fell from a shelve and shattered onto the glossy wooden floor.  
Joshua turned and stared at it.  
"What?" He walked over and looked at the shattered pieces.  
"That couldn't be a good sign..."  
-  
-  
-  
"What are you two doing here?!" Rosette practically screamed has Rizelle and Sheda appeared in the doorway to Sister Kate's office.

"Rosette! Please calm down!" Chrono said grabbing Rosette's arm. He glared at the both of them.

"Chrono, Rosette..." Sheda's eyes flickered sadly.  
"We have some bad news for you and some good news..." Sheda walked in and took a seat cross from the two.  
"I'm going to leave the four of you alone for a while, please don't destroy anything Rosette..." Sister Kate said getting up and leaving.

Rizelle shut the door behind her.  
"It's about Aion..." Sheda continued.  
Chrono and Rosette visibly flinched and Sheda sighed.  
"It turns out he was being controlled by Sydria. The whole time we have been here he was being controlled... The whole idea of a rebellion didn't even come from Aion, it was from Sydria who was trying to take control of Pandemonium"  
Chrono stared at Sheda blankly.  
"What are you saying"  
Sheda shook her head.  
"Now that Sydria's dead... He's come to his senses"  
"WHAT?!! ARE YOU SAYING HE'S ALIVE?!?!" Rosette exclaimed jumping up.  
Sheda nodded.  
"I-I- I brought him back... But he was weak... and when Sydria's hold on him severed he became even weaker..." Sheda looked like she was about to cry.

"He didn't remember ANYTHING when he woke up. Golly I was so scared..." Sheda buried her face in her hands.  
"Eventually he started remembering things... He remembered the time we spent here on earth before you left Chrono... He remembered spending time with you in Pandemonium... But that was pretty much it. I explained to him what happened.  
Oh, Chrono you should have seen his face... He was so shocked and disgusted with himself..."

"That doesn't change what he did! He tried to destroy the world!" Rosette yelled glaring at Sheda.  
Chrono looked slightly dazed has he watched Sheda.  
Sheda looked up at Rosette.  
"He's a completely different person! Gosh golly Rosie, you should see him!"  
"I don't want to see him! He should be-"

"All he would say when he first started remembering was... Where is Chrono? Where is my brother? He didn't even care about us..." Rizelle said suddenly from her spot near the door.  
Chrono glanced at her.  
She closed her eyes and sighed.  
"We wanted to make a deal with you... We- Me and Sheda will help you if you help us."  
"What do you want from me?" Chrono asked.  
"We'd like you to visit Aion." Sheda said looking up.  
"What?! No way!" Rosette said.  
Sheda looked desperate.

"Just once! Please Chrono! We'll do whatever you want after that!" She begged.  
Rosette turned to Chrono who looked like he was deep in thought.  
Rosette growled.  
"You aren't seriously considering this are you?! Hello! He kidnapped Joshua! He Tried to kill you! He took your horns and-"

"Rosette." Chrono said in a sharp tone that startled Rosette.  
"Chrono?" Rosette replied.

"He was close enough to me to be my brother... That's what we considered each other..." Chrono looked up at her.  
"Joshua was being controlled wasn't he? We gave him a second chance didn't we? Please let me give Aion another chance too..."  
Rosette stared into Chrono's eyes.  
He was serious about this.  
She sighed and slumped down next to him.  
"Alright Chrono... But I'm coming with you."  
-  
-  
-  
"Sister Kate?"  
Sister Kate turned has a young sister came toward her, a grim look on her face.  
"What is it?"  
"There's a report of a very powerful demon appearing in North Dakota, on top of that, another report showed that some demon's have discovered a time warp, if they get there hands on it..."  
Sister Kate's eyes narrowed.  
"Send some Militia up into North Dakota. I'll get Rosette and Chrono to handle the time warp."  
"Yes Ma'am!"  
-  
-  
-  
He was sitting with his back toward the door in a wooden chair facing an open window when Chrono and Rosette entered the room.  
Sheda bounced in.  
"Aion-"  
"Sheda, I asked you not to bother me right now..." Aion cut Sheda off not turning around.  
Sheda frowned slightly but then she grinned.  
"There's someone here to see you! Two someone's actually!"  
Aion's shoulder's slumped slightly.  
"Sheda... I'm not in the mood..."  
Sheda huffed a little and stomped her foot.

"Rizelle and I practically had to sell our souls away to get them to come so your gonna see them even if I have to drag you sorry ass out of that chair myself!!!" She exclaimed.  
Both Chrono and Rosette stared at her in shock and Aion chuckled.  
"Fine. Bring them here..."  
Sheda crossed her arms.  
"If you'd turn around you'd see that they already _ARE_ here!"  
Aion sighed and turned.  
Has soon has he spotted Chrono he froze.  
Sheda smiled.  
"Yeah, I thought so..." She turned to Rosette.  
"Rosie? Would you mind coming with me for a bit? I think Chrono and Aion have a few things to discuss..."  
-  
-  
-  
"Joshua!" Joshua looked up from his book to see Azmaria dash up to him. He smiled.  
"Hey Azmaria!"  
Azmaria smiled.  
"Where's Rosette and Chrono?" She asked looking around Joshua's study. A look of disappointment flickered across Joshua's face before he smiled half-heartedly.  
"Still out on a mission I guess..."  
Azmaria frowned.  
"Oh... I was hoping they'd be here."  
Joshua sighed and went back to reading his book.  
No one ever came to see him.  
It was always Rosette or Chrono.  
Never him.  
"Joshua?"  
Joshua didn't look up from his book.  
"Yes?"  
"Could you tell them I stopped by?" Azmaria asked.  
Joshua nodded.  
"Sure."  
"Thank you!" She cried before she turned and left.  
Joshua frowned.  
"They should have been back by now..."  
-  
-  
-  
"Can we start over?"  
Chrono looked up.  
He had been standing there in silence ever since Sheda and Rosette left and was wondering if Aion was going to say anything at all.  
Aion smiled lightly.  
"I don't remember much... Sheda probably told you..." He stood up and walked over to Chrono.  
Chrono said nothing.  
"Sheda told me what happened when I was being controlled... I know that me simply saying sorry isn't going to make up for what I did but, I was wondering if you'd give me a second chance to be your brother..." Aion said his violet eyes hopeful.

Chrono's eyes turned gold.  
"Why should I?" He muttered icily.  
Aion's smile faltered.  
"Well... I don't know... But I remember some what it was like and I think I'd rather be your friend then your enemy... So I'd like to make it up to you if I can."  
Chrono's golden eyes closed and a faint smiled flickered across his face.  
"Yes... Those days where fun..." He thought for a minute before he opened his eyes again.

"I have an idea... How about you help me?"  
Aion gave Chrono an odd look.  
"What do you mean?"  
An evil grin made it's way to Chrono's lips.  
Chrono knew Rosette was rubbing off on him.  
"Well...."  
-  
-  
-  
"Sheda? Are you alright?" Rosette asked the edgy cat demon.  
Sheda jumped sending the tea in her cup into her lap.  
Sheda yelped and jumped up.  
"Ow! Owowowowow!"

Rizelle threw a towel at Sheda from the kitchen and Sheda patted her lap dry.  
She slumped back into her seat.  
"No I'm not..." Rosette rolled her eyes.  
"What's wrong?" She asked.  
Sheda bit her lip and twiddled her fingers a bit.  
"After I brought Aion back... When he woke up...I-I-I started getting this weird feeling."  
Rosette raised an eyebrow.  
"A feeling?"  
"Yeah... I started acting differently around him then I had before... It was really weird... Then when he got sad about Chrono I couldn't sleep... Now I'm worried something bads going to happen!" Rosette smiled.  
"Really?"  
"Yes!"  
"How do you feel when he's around"  
"Like I have to be there for him for everything... I dunno, It's hard to explain... And I alsoget a really weird feeling in my stomach..."  
Rosette broke out into giggles. Sheda glared at her.  
"What?"  
Rosette's eyes glimmered.  
"Sounds like someone has a crush...." She said in a sing-songy voice.

All color drained from Sheda's face.  
"I...I...I couldn't... Aion? But he..." She shook her head violently.  
"Why now?"  
Rosette tapped her chin.  
"Perhaps because he's not being controlled by some evil demon?"  
Sheda stared into space for a moment.

"Seriously?"

"Hey guys!" Chrono said coming down the stairs with a bright and cheery smile on his face.  
Sheda and Rosette looked up surprised.  
"That was fast..." Rizelle said walking into the room.  
"How'd it go?" Sheda asked, still contemplating.  
"Well, Aion's going to come live with us for a while and help out with the missions and all. Sort of his payment for what he did..." He smiled.  
Rosette glared at him.  
"Excuse me?"  
Chrono smiled and glanced up the stairs and made a motion with his hand.  
A small boy, who looked around 11 or 12 came down the stairs.  
He had messy white hair and red eyes, his outfit making him look like a cowboy.  
Rosette instantly recognized the boy and broke out into laughter.  
Sheda stared at him for a few moments her eyes glowing.  
Rizelle bit her lip to keep from laughing.

Sheda jumped up and dashed over to him and glomped him.  
"Maa, you're so cute!!!" She cried squeezing him against her.  
He turned bright red.

That was too much for Rizelle and she burst out laughing.  
Chrono smirked.  
"Aion agreed to keep this form during the duration of his stay with us..."  
Sheda froze and blinked stupidly for a moment.  
Aion, still bright red coughed and Sheda let go, a slight blush crossing over her face.  
Chrono chuckled.  
"I was wondering if you and Rizelle would like to come live with us has well... I'm sure Joshua wouldn't mind the company."  
Sheda's face lit up.  
"We'd love too!"  
-  
-  
-  
The minute the doorbell rang Joshua let out a long groan.  
He set his book down and went to the door.  
The moment he opened it he was glomped by a familiar cat-demon.  
"Joshy!!!" Sheda cried has she glomped him to the ground.  
Joshua blinked.  
"Wha-?"  
"Sheda! Get off my brother!" Rosette yelled pulling the cat demon off by the tail.  
Joshua looked up at Rosette.  
"What's going on?" He asked has Rizelle, Chrono, and a familiar looking boy walked into the room.  
"Well Joshua you see, Aion was being controlled by very powerful demon, that was why he was kidnapping the apostles and trying to destroy the world and such.... Now he's back and he's got no memory of what happened so Chrono and I decided to give him a second chance, so he, Sheda, and Rizelle are going to live with us for a while...Okay?" Rosette said in a big rush.  
It took a minute for Joshua to process this information before his eyes widened.  
"What?!"  
-  
-  
-  
Today was going to be a _LONG_ day...

-

-

-

(**_Smiles_** How's that for yha? Ready to get into the main story? Yes? **_giggles _**I thought the idea of Chrono making Aion stay in the kind of form he did when he was sealed would add to the story a bit... **_winks _**see you guys next time!! And Review and make me happy!)


	3. The Arrival of an Angel

(WOOT!!!! :) Sekhmet here again for you all to smile and cheer for! Yhay! Well anywoo I just wanna thank **Destiny852, Lillith, **and **xXChocaholicXx** for reviewing.... Angel's in this chapter! Yhayness!!! **_does a happy dance_** I'm really happy you people like my fic. Anyway I shouldn't babble....)

Time Angel

By SekhmetFaris (a.k.a SekhmetMariku)

"Rosette, I don't think there's anything more here to look at." Joshua said has his older sister scowered over the small yard that had only hours before been crawling with demons...

Rosette sighed.

"According to Sheda's calculations the supposed "Time Warp" was suppose to show up here..." Rosette said.  
Joshua sighed.

He would have rather been at home, helping Sheda set up her lab in the basement or reading a book alongside the beautiful spider-demon he had come to admire.

Instead Rosette had asked him to come along on a clean up mission.  
Chrono, Aion, and (much to Rosette's displeasure) Satella had come out earlier and taken care of the demons that littered the area.

"Look Josh I know you'd rather be home but you need to get out more..." Rosette started her back to Joshua.  
She never was good at mothering, especially with her younger brother...

"Your burying yourself in those books and not even paying attention to what's going on... We wanted to be explorers right?"

Joshua sighed.  
"Yeah..."

Rosette turned toward him.  
"And we are! We're doing something incredible! We are living with demons and defending people from them at the same time! You know that book we were gonna right? We can still write it! We just need to be explorers in a different way!" She smiled at him.

"Do you understand what I'm saying Josh?" She asked.

Joshua thought a minute.  
She was right...

He smiled at her.  
"You're right has normal..." He chuckled.  
"So what should we write about? Rosette Christopher and her amazing adventures with her sidekick Chrono?"

Rosette's eyes glittered for a moment.  
"There's an idea!" She said.

Joshua laughed.

Rosette smiled and was about to say something when she felt an odd sensation in her chest. She looked down.  
The Pocket Watch was vibrating and if Rosette looked close enough she could see that that it was glowing slightly.

"Rosette! Look out!" Joshua yelled.

Rosette had no time to reach has something slammed down hard on her back. She was instantly reminded of the time Satella had landed on her head.  
Rosette heard Joshua break out into a fit of coughs.  
What was going on?  
She opened her eyes not realizing she had closed them and saw nothing but a curtain of purple hair.  
Something caught in her throat and she coughed.  
It was hard to since something was weighing her down.  
She rolled over with some difficultly and pushed herself up along with the "weight" which turned out to be a girl.  
She slumped against Rosette like a limp doll.  
Rosette couldn't help but stop and stare at how much she resembled a beautiful porcelien doll.  
She had a small sweet face, and very long purple hair which pooled around her like a blanket of soft silk. Her skin was soft and very pale, however her cheeks where flushed like she had just been through a major workout.  
She was wearing a dark brown sleeveless shirt which clung to her figure and black pleted skirt which fell a little below her knees. Along with this she wore an odd vest-like coat.  
It was red and reminded Rosette of Chrono's trade-mark red jacket.  
It was sleeveless and went down to mid-calf in the same way Chrono's own jacket did.  
She was also wearing odd gloves that resembled Satella's jewel summoner glove, though they had one large jewel on them like the ends of Chrono's sleeves.  
She wore black leather boots and a bag was strapped around her shoulder.  
Rosette coughed and realized that surrounding both of them was a large pillar of smoke.

It was dark purple, which was not natural.

Rosette took a closer look at the girl and noticed the small difences that confirmed her suspiscions.  
The slightly pointed ears, fingers slightly more pointed...

Rosette was sure when the girl opened her eyes they would be cat-like, and some unearthly color....

The girl stirred and Rosette held her breath has she opened her eyes.

_Blue...._

Such a shade of blue that Rosette could not describe, they where un-earthly, but in an angelic way. In no way where they anything demonic, they where soft now, but Rosette could tell that they could be fierce and determined...

Like her own....

The girl blinked a few times and stared at her a few moments, no fear was evident in her eyes...

Only curiousity....

Rosette imagined her eyes where equally has curious looking.

She felt like she had when she had first met Chrono, she knew she was destined to share some sort of a fate with her.  
She felt the need to take care of her, to make sure she was happy, in that one moment.

Just like with Chrono...

Then the girl's eyes wavered and she began to cry.

"Mother?"

Her voice was sweet, and so much like Chrono's.  
Rosette could listen to it to the end of time and never ever get tired of it...

After a moment the word the girl had uttered sunk into Rosette's head like a ton of bricks.

Mother? That couldn't be...

But that would explain why Rosette felt so... at ease with this girl...

Rosette opened her lips to speak only to have the word catch in her throat.  
What should she say?

"I'm Angel Rizelle Christopher, your daughter! I've wanted to meet you and Dad so much!" The girl, Angel said in a rush before flinging her arms around Rosette and beginning to bawl her eyes out on Rosette's shoulder.

Rosette remained still for a moment before wrapping her arm's around Angel.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Rosette Christopher..." Rosette murmered back.

The smoke began to clear has Rosette rubbed Angel's back.

"Rosette!"

Rosette looked up at her brother who looked alarmed at the sight of her embracing Angel.  
He was fingering the pistol he carried in case of emergencies.

"Rosette...Who?"

Rosette smiled.

"My daughter, can you believe that?" She started laughing.

"My own daughter just fell out of the sky and landed on me! At lest she had me to break her fall!" She laughed merrily.  
Joshua gave her an odd look.

Rosette gave Angel a gentle squeeze.  
"I'm not sure she's from this time Joshua... We where sent to investigate a "Time Warp" where we not? She came through it..." Rosette said her fingers sliding gently into the silky tresses that belonged to her daughter.

Joshua looked skeptical for a moment and kneeled to get a better look at the girl.  
He hesitantly put a hand on her shoulder.

Rosette smiled.  
"Her name is Angel..."

Angel stopped crying and slowly turned her head to see who was touching her. The moment she saw Joshua her eyes lit up.  
"Uncle Joshua!" She exclaimed flinging herself onto her uncle.

Joshua fell backwards with a startled gasp has she did so.  
Angel was hugging him tightly has if he would disapear if she loosened her hold any.  
"Uncle Joshua! I'm really sorry I ran away from the Order! I'm sorry I yelled at you! Please don't be angry with me!" She said.

Rosette began laughing and Joshua looked oviously frightened.

"I-I-I'm not angry with you..." He shuttered.

Angel's grip loosened and she let out a sigh of relief.  
"But... I don't think you have the right person... I-I-I'm not old enough to be an uncle!" Joshua exclaimed in a panicked voice.  
With that Rosette began to laugh even harder.

Angel looked up at Joshua's frightened face and blinked before jumping off him.  
"Oh my goodness! I'm sorry I- uh"  
"He's your uncle, just some odd years younger Angel." Rosette said pulling herself to her feet. She winced and cracked her back.  
"Aw, applesauce! Did you have to come down so hard on my back?" She said jokingly.

Angel watched Rosette for a moment before looking down at Joshua.  
"How old are you anyway?" She asked.  
Joshua got to his feet.  
"I'm 17 and Rosette's 18." He muttered quickly.

Angel's eyes widened.  
"Where am I?" She asked nervously.

"New York. How'd you get here from the future anyway?" Rosette asked.

Angel looked down her hand automatically going to grasp the pocket-watch around her neck.  
Rosette saw it and wondered how she had missed it before.

"A friend of mine... She pulled the seal off and suddenly I was falling through a dark void... The next thing I remember was waking up to see you... Mom?" Angel said both in explenation and question.  
Rosette winked at her.

"Of course." She said.

Angel brightened.

Joshua cleared his throat.  
"So if you came from the future, who sent you? Why are you here? Do you have some sort of mission? Why- OW!" Joshua was cut off has Rosette elbowed him in the stomach.  
"Come on Joshua, give her a minute she just got here!"

Angel thought a moment.  
"Well, I wasn't sent by anyone, I'm here because Sura opened the watch after tinkering with it a bit... I don't think I have any sort of mission..." She said smiling at Joshua. She noticed then that her hair was loose and let out a snort.  
Digging in her bag she pulled out a brush and began frantically brushing it, almost has if she had completely forgotten that Rosette and Joshua where there.

"Here let me do that for you." Rosette said taking the brush from Angel. Angel looked startled for a moment like she was about to protest but relaxed.

In a few moments Rosette was braiding Angel's hair into two braids and using the ties in her own hair to hold Angel's.  
"All right, all done!" She declared before grabbing Angel's wrist.  
"Come on! Let's get to the car so we can go home and I can introduce you to your dad!" She said like a happy child who had just found a new toy.  
She dragged Angel a few feet before stopping and turning a head in her direction.

"Chrono is your dad right?" She asked sounding a bit nervous.

Angel nodded and Rosette grinned.  
"Just checking! Okay let's go! Joshua!!"

Joshua sighed and shook his head.  
His sister was so unpredicable....

But that was life.  
-  
-  
-

He had easily dodged the missionaries that had come to explore his tomb in hopes of finding him...

At lest he thought they where missionaries...

His still dusty blue hair whipped around him has he sat on a cliff over looking the gorge his tomb had once been in.  
He was glad to be out of that dusty place, it hadn't been very comfortable.  
He briefly wondered what nun's and priest's wanted with him.

Then he remembered why he was put in there in the first place and chuckled.

Wait... hadn't another demon put him in there?

He scratched his head and shrugged.

Now here he was, a demon who had been couped up in a tomb for who knows how long, without proper entertainment for the same amount of time...

What should he do first?

He gave his own chest a hard thump, dust which had settled inside of it blowing up and making him sneeze.

"First... A bath! Then... I need some new clothes..."  
-  
-  
-

"Time Warp... Time Maiden... So now you've finally come into my grasp... I never thought the child of an Apostle and a Sinner would be has stupid has to fall into this time..." Orange eyes glittered with madness.

"But that's what you did the last time wasn't it? And the time before that, and the time before that.... It's happened so many time I think I've lost count!"  
Those same orange eyes narrowed dangerously.

"This time you chose a path that held Lady Spindra in it however... a very good move on your part... However we've danced this dance before and no matter how many times you try to lead you always manage to fall, don't you..."

"You wait, she'll get you, you foul rat!" A voice called from behind.

The eyes glowed and there was a pained yelp from the same person.  
"You boy will mind your tongue, the Time Maiden you know is long dead. Your Path was destroyed your existance a parodox. I have no need to keep you living..."

"Then why do you keep me here?"

"It is the same reason the others are here... Your final act in your Path angered me. Therefore you like the others will remain until I complete my mission, to take the Time Maiden for my own..."

"You won't suceed..." A smaller voice hissed.

The orange eyes widened with surprise has they gazed at the owner of the third voice.

"And why is that son of an Apostle?"

"No matter what you do, she will alway slip away from you. It is her nature, and it was our duty to help her..."

There was silence in the room for a moment...

"I'll see her again, I know I will." The second voice said confidently.

"Has will I..." The third voice said then continued... " This time it appears has if she may have Lady Sheda's daughter to help her, she will be a great ally."

The oranged eyes being growled.  
"Enough! I've heard enough of your senseless words! Go back to your cages!"

There was a faint sound of metal sliding against metal and all was silent.

The orange eyes glowed.

"I **_WILL_** win..."

(**_blinks _**O.o Whoa... Major plot development.... Eeeeee! Okay I'm done now.... Bye guys!!!)


	4. Meeting the Angel And the Lord

(Hi everybody! It's been quite a while hasn't it? **_laughs _**I guess I kinda got a little distracted, I mean if you talk to anyone who knows me personally they'll tell you that I go through these little obsessive phases... But with school and all I really haven't had the time to write much of anything, and has I said at the beginning of this fic, I'm loosing my writers touch... That means my writing is getting really crappy and it's next to impossible for me to write something original You see, since I'm on summer vacation now, I went to my writing folder and pulled this story out, after giving it a good look over I desided to toss in some new ideas... But it should still be as good as before... I'd like to take this time to thank **ALL **my reviewers, whom, spurn me to write! You guys are the best! So thanks go out to: **Lillith**, **Destiny852**, **Katrina-chan**, **Sabby**, **xXChocaholicXx**, **chrnoskitty**, **Sakura Blossum-Cilla-85**, **AnimeDutchess**, **FallenAngelJulian**, **Princess-Lalaith**, **A**, **furyfaux**, and **Narumebleu**! You guys are awesome! Thanks!)

**_

* * *

_**

**_Time Angel_**

By Embodiment of Sekhmet

Angel gulped has she stood with the younger version of her uncle outside the entrance to the large livingroom in the Christopher house. Her mother, Rosette, was explaining what Joshua and her had discovered at the sight... Namely Angel... to Chrono and the others.

"So, what am I like in the future?" Joshua asked to break the uneasy silence.

Angel smiled warmly at him.

"Your really nice, and caring, brave too! You once took me fishing and we had the best time ever! Of course Sister Kate and Azmaria scolded us when we got back for being out so late..." Angel hated to lie but she really didn't want to tell him that she had been cooped up in the convent for so long...

Joshua grinned.  
"What do I do?" He asked.

"Oh! You took over Elder's position has the head of weapon's development at the Order, but you occasionally go out on missions too!"

Joshua's smile grew.  
"Seriously? That's so cool!" He said.

"**WHAT**?"

The loud voice from the inside of the livingroom made both Joshua and Angel jump. Angel grew nervous and bit her lip.

Joshua saw this and put a hand on her shoulder.  
"Hey, are you okay?"

Angel looked up at him.  
"I-I-I really wasn't exposed to all of my dad's friends... The only demon I really had any contact with was Aunt Rizelle..." She said leaning her head on Joshua's shoulder out of habit.

Joshua let her lean on him.  
"There's nothing really to worry about, Aion won't give you much trouble, Rizelle will be fine and Sheda might quiz you on a few things but that's it..." Joshua stared at Angel for a moment.  
"But that's not really what you're worried about is it?"

Angel shook her head and clutched a piece of Joshua's shirt in her hands.

"Your worried about what Chrono is going to think of you, right?"

Angel nodded.

Joshua let out a sigh.  
Despite the fact that he had just met her, Joshua felt himself becoming very attached to her.  
He still didn't necessarily believe that she was from the future, or that he was her uncle but...

He wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.  
"Everything's going to be just fine..."

Angel let out a deep breath.  
"Thanks Uncle Joshua..." She muttered against his shirt.

"Hey! You can- Hey what are you guys doing!" Rosette said staring at them with an odd gleam in her eye.

"Nothing mom! So what's up?" Angel asked breaking away from Joshua's embrace.

"Oh god, I feel a headache coming on..." A voice from behind Rosette muttered.

Angel recognized it has her Aunt Rizelle and giggled.

"You ready to come in here and meet every one, or are you going to stand out here all day?" Rosette asked, folding her arms over her chest.

Angel smiled.

So far, her mother was awesome in her books...

"Okay!"

Rosette grinned and grabbed Angel's wrist, yanking her into the room.

"May I introduce: Angel R. Christopher!" Rosette said smiling.

Angel smiled nervously.

She recognized Rizelle and Sura's mom instantly, but she was curious has to who the little white haired demon was.

Then a pair of golden eyes caught her gaze and she stared at the man who had just stood up.

He was tall and had long purple hair, like her, but it was done back in a single braid. His yellow eyes watched her with curiosity and awe.

She screwed up her courage and took a hesitant step toward him.

"D-dad?"

The demon smiled.

"Hi there, I'm Chrono! It's nice to meet you Angel!" He said smiling.

Rosette snickered before she shoved Angel roughly. Sending the startled half-demon crashing into Chrono, who toppled over with her on his stomach.

A few seconds later Angel grinned at her father.

"Nice to meet you too daddy, is mommy always like this?"

Chrono smirked.

"You get used to it after awhile."

"_Correction_..." Rizelle muttered, "I feel a migraine coming on."

* * *

The blue haired demon yawned and slid back into the soft sheets of his new bed. 

One would think that after spending so long sleeping, one would actually hate resting...

But after a nice long bath and finding some new clothes, a nice little cat-nap seemed in order...

...But then, a thought struck the demon...

"Why am I awake?" He said aloud sitting up. He was never to awake, for him to awake meant that someone who possessed his power was wandering through time...

But even normal time travelers, they wouldn't make him wake up...

His aqua-emerald eyes glimmered has he slipped out of bed and made his way to a full length mirror.

Touching the mirror with a taloned finger, the very fabric of space that it existed in seemed to ripple and bend.

A swirl of color appeared in the mirror and an image appeared in it.

A girl with long purple hair in two braids was talking with a woman with blonde hair and a man with long purple hair in one braid.

His eyes softened and he touched the mirror, which was suddenly solid again.

"By the might lord Chronos... Is she mine? But how..." His eyes suddenly flared with anger has a memory ressurfaced.

"Pandemonium..." He hissed sharply his hands curling into fists.

But then a boy with white hair rushed into the scene in the mirror and the blue haired demon froze.

"Two!"

* * *

Aion rushed into the kitchen where Chrono and Rosette where talking to Angel. 

"Chrono! There's someone at the door to see you!" Aion said grabbing Chrono by the arm and beginning to drag him toward the door.

When the where out of the kitchen Aion let of Chrono's arm.  
"He's a cat-demon, says his name is Jareth... Know him?" Aion asked glancing up at Chrono.

Chrono shook his head has they rounded the corner. A tall man with long dark silver hair was standing by the door. His sharp violet eyes stared down at the ground in amusement, and a long striped silver and black cat tail hung behind him. A cowboy hat rested on his head, and he was wearing a grey long sleeve button up and worn blue jeans.

He smiled as Chrono and Aion approached but didn't look up.

"Hello Chrono the Sinner, pleasure to finally met you in person. I hope you don't me arriving a bit late, however I came as fast as I could..." The demon removed his hat, revealing his black cat ears.

He still did not look up...

"Lady Spindra sends her well wishes, and thanks you for taking care of Roba, but we now have a greater problem now that you have acquired Lord Sydria jewel..." He said softly.

Now he looked up, his eyes showing great unease.

"Omega has been kidnaped and Lady Spindra suspects that it is indeed Lord Helios who was to attain the gem..."

* * *

"So... The lovely lady of silence still exists..." The blue haired demon said watching the scene unfold. 

He recognized the cat demon has Jareth the Yearner, latest servant of the Silent instantly. He and his ancestor where almost identical.

He sat down cross-legged and rested his chin on the back of a fist. He searched his memory for the identity of the others mentioned.

Helios, a powerful demon imprisoned by Pandemonium a great deal of time ago for trying to escape to earth. He had been a servant of the Great Lady of Silence, one of Pandemonium's very first children. By her queen's command she left into the human world and was sealed into sleep, much like the blue haired demon, only to awake when the situation was right... She had awaken twenty years prior and mated with an escaped demon ten years after her awakening.

She gave birth to a son...

The child, Omega, held great power like his mother.

He had the ability to morph reality to his wish, a power which many wished for...

But it was not fully developed yet, after all the boy was only ten...

Frowning the demon closed his eyes and tried to imagine what purpose Helios could have with an under developed demon such has Omega other then revenge...

Then it hit him.

"The villain! He can't have me so he'll have her!" He exclaimed jumping up.

Helios was just a diversion! The real target was the girl!

"He must have not considered me waking up... But for me to awaken... that would mean that he's done this before..." The blue haired demon glanced at the image again.

"So many times that her power almost reaches mine... Poor child..." He sighed and turned from the image.

He snapped his fingers and the mirror shattered into a million pieces.

He walked over to the window and gazed out of it.

"But- I'd like to see how this is played out... It has been such a long time since I last had any amusement..." He smiled gently and touched the glass.

"How foolish of him to collect those children... They where the ones that pushed her into becoming this..."

A soft tapping from the door to his room startled him out of his thoughts and he turned.

"Yes?"

The door did not open but a soft melodic voice spoke from behind it.

"Master Cyro? I heard a crash, are you in good health?"

Cyro chuckled.

"Fine my dear girl. Just a mirror, I'll just have bad luck for the next seven years, no big deal..." He cracked his neck and stretched.

"I think I'll take a bit of a cat nap before I continue. In the mean time would you please warm up the car? I plan to drop by a friend's house later." He answered.

"Should I pack your bags Master?"

"Yes."

And with that the demon slipped into his bed and closed his eyes.

* * *

(Work with me people, I'm trying... I have three characters that I made up that I absolutely **LOVE** when it comes to personalities... Cyro is one of them... **_giggles _**Well anyway, feel free to drop a review, you guys know how much I love them! Well till next update... Seeya!) 


	5. A Plea, A Spider, and the Beginning

Hey guys! Wazz up! **_Giggles _**Well, I have acomplished the impossible... I have updated again without a month going by! Go me! I'd like to thank **Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85**, **Destiny852**, **xXChocaholicXx**, and **FallenAngelJulian **for reviewing for the last chapter. Anywho, have you guys every read Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles? **_Sighes dreamily _**I love the manga, it's so cool... I have a livejournal now, which I try to write my story ideas in, from any anime/manga that floats my boat at the moment. I started it not that long ago so there isn't much up there yet, but if you are interested you can find the link on my profile. So...

Here's the next chapter. I realize that this whole thing can seem vaguely confusing at times but it's hard not to foreshadow to the point of you guys knowing the whole plot...

**_Grins evilly _**I do have a major plot twist that comes up in the next couple of chapters that you guy'll like, hopefully.

I'll talk more at the end...

* * *

Time Angel

By Embodiment of Sekhmet

Joshua eyed the newest arrival to the Christopher home uneasily. First Rosette and Chrono's daughter, now some weird cat demon.  
Could this day get any weirder?  
The silver and black cat demon smiled back at him, and raised and eyebrow.

"Hello there! You must be Joshua! My lady has told me of you and the others. Great to meet you..." Jareth said clapping a hand on Joshua's shoulder.

Joshua made a face and shrugged the hand off, then went to go sit down next to Angel and Rosette. Chrono was standing near the door, his crimson gaze steady and unwavering on Jareth.

Aion on the other hand, was pouting on one of the other chairs in the room, for some unknown reason.

Rizelle was near the open window, apparently watching for something, and Sheda? Sheda was...

"The tea is ready! I found some cookies too, so we can all enjoy some tea and cookies!" Sheda said coming into the room with two trays.

Jareth took a teacup from her and set it down on the table, before smiling charmingly at her.

"Thank you miss Sheda, it was very kind of you..." He said.

Sheda smiled back.

"You're very welcome Sir Jareth..." She said.

Chrono chuckled as he heard Aion growl.

"So Jareth! What exactly do you want from us?" Aion snapped.

Jareth turned.

"Well, little one, I'd like your help in defeating Helios and rescuing Omega! Omega's just a little boy, probably a little younger then yourself..."

Aion smirked.  
"I'm over a hundred years old..."

Jareth raised an eyebrow.  
"You certainly don't look it..."

Chrono snickered and Aion glared at him.

"There's an explanation for that..." Aion started.

"As there is for everything in this world! But these explanations take time, and time is everything in this world, is it not?" Jareth said his violet eyes narrowing till there was nothing to be seen but two lines of shimmering purple.

Aion muttered something under his breath and Jareth chuckled.

"Well let me get right to the point. You see, Omega has a unique ability that allows him to alter reality to his whim. Helios plans to use his ability against his ememies and anyone who apposes him..." Jareth took a sip of his tea and sighed.

"Lady Spindra believes that the Sinners are the only ones powerful enough to take on Helios, since, well I really don't know why she does, when I asked, she mumbled something about children then went into one of her silent fits..." Jareth sat down on the floor and closed his eyes.

"Well if we even considered helping you and your lady what's in it for us?" Aion asked.

Jareth flopped down onto his back and stared up at the ceiling.

"A safer world? As soon as Helios gets full control over Omega he's going to go after any demon he sees as a threat to him, and you can bet your buttons that the Sinners are going to be the first ones he's gonna want to bump off..." Jareth glanced back at Aion with a curious look on his face.

"Say, where are the other two bimbos? Yha know, the big one and the blind one?" Jareth asked.

Rizelle shifted uncomfortably in her seat, Sheda busied herself with eating, and Aion glared furiously at Jareth.

"Don't poke your nose where it doesn't belong, "_kitty_". I don't know what you think gave you the right to come in here and feed us all of this bullshit and expect us to help you, Hell I don't even know why I answered the bloody door, but I refuse to help you!" Aion yelled, eyes a blaze has he stomped out of the room.

Jareth sat up and blinked innocently.

"What's got him all up in a lather? All I did was ask a simple question..."

Chrono shot Rizelle and questioning look and Rizelle shook her head.

Sheda cleared her throat.

"We'll take your plea under consideration Sir Jareth. Now if you'd be so kind..."

Jareth smiled and jumped to his feet. He bowed and walked out of the room, moments later the sound of the door to the outside being open and closed was heard.

"Well, anyone wanna tell what that was all about? And why Aion's being a pill?" Rosette asked.

Angel stood hastily.  
"Um, excuse me, I have to go use the bathroom..." Angel said rushing off.

There was silence in the room for about a minute before Sheda sighed loudly.

"Viede is dead, there was no way to bring him back..." Sheda took a sip of her tea, "Genai just disappeared... I have no idea where he is.."

* * *

Angel sighed has she stepped outside. 

"What have I gotten myself into?" She muttered quietly to herself has she walked down the steps and out into the meadow near the Christopher house.

She continued walking for a while, enjoying the breeze and the smell of wildflower until she heard someone talking...

She ducked down and hid in the brush has she listened.

"-you've changed Aion, no longer interested in playing god?" Jareth asked in a calm and stony voice.

"That was Sydria's doing Jareth... Besides we aren't here to talk about myself, are we?" Aion snapped.

Angel noted with some shock that Aion no longer sounded like a child. His new adult voice sounded familiar, but Angel could not place where she had heard it before...

"Of course, we are here to discuss the lesser of two evils, one of your old torpedoes, Vivant. He's in line with Helios you know, but that's beside the point..." Angel heard Jareth yawn.

"Hmm, I figured has much, well you should know that I plan on supporting my brother with any decision he makes about your Helios... Vivant is another matter completely. If he wants to play, then let him come and play..."

Angel heard a soft cracking noise, like the kind that she used to hear when Aunt Rizelle stretched her body.

"By the way, who was that doll sitting in between Rosette and Joshua? I've never seen her before?" Jareth asked.

Aion seemed to hesitate before answering.

"I'm not sure myself, she like you, seemed to pop out of nowhere and then started feeding us a bunch of baloney. We'll keep her around for now, until she proves unusable, then get rid of her. Simple has that."

Angel nearly choked.

They didn't believe her? But they had-

Then realization dawned on her. That was why Chrono, Rizelle, Sheda, and Aion hadn't freaked out or anything when she came in.

_It was because they didn't believe her..._

Angel sighed and closed her eyes.

Despite the fact that she had wanted desperately to get out of the convent, she found herself wishing for home...

To here uncle Joshua call her his pet name for her and lift her up in his arms. To have Father Remington ruffle her hair in his silent affection, to steal a hug from Sister Kate, and listen to Azmaria's sad and beautiful songs...

And...

-----

_"Aunty Rizelle? Why do we look different then everyone else?"_

_Rizelle turned and smiled gently at Angel._

_"Because we are demons Angel."_

_Angel wrinkled her nose._

_"But I don't want to be! I want to be like everyone else!"_

_"No you don't..."_

_Angel blinked._

_"I don't?"_

_Rizelle closed her eyes._

_"If you where like everyone else, like every other human, then you would never know the love you know now. You wouldn't be unique or special, and everyone would treat you like everyone else... Angel, you don't want to be anyone else, because you are best at being who you are..."_

----

Rizelle...

Angel felt a tear trail down her cheek.

How could she had ever thought of running away from home?

Rizelle was probably worried sick and Joshua was probably sad...

She sniffled pathetically and lay down on the soft grass.

She stared up at the blue sky longingly and reached up to clutch the pocket watch around her neck.

"She's an interesting creature though... Able to sneak up on the both of us with out noticing..." Jareth said bending into Angel's view.

Angel blinked up at him.

"Sorry..." She said sitting up.

Jareth reached out a hand to help pull her up.

She took it and he pulled her to her feet.

"How much did you hear?" Aion asked from behind her.

Angel twirled around and was about to say something to him, but she froze.

Aion now stood in his adult form, his arms crossed, his now violet eyes gleaming. The breeze blew his long white hair slightly, and he reached up to adjust the glasses at the tip of his nose before folding his arms against his chest.

Angel blinked a moment before a faint memory touched her.

-----

_"Damnit Aion, just take her!"_

_"I'm not leaving you! Not after what happened!"_

_"Please Aion, please brother, I'm begging you, she's the world to me, if she dies then this will have all been for nothing"_  
----

Angel yelped has pain lanced through her head and she collapsed on to her knees, this time a vision plaguing her mind.

A vision of many children screaming, and a silhouette that looked vaguely like Aion walking toward a tall building.

The watch on her chest began ticking madly has a red mist began billowing around Angel.

Jareth jumped back in surprise, Aion merely tilted his head in curiousity.

'Redemption is not all it seems...' A deep voice murmured in her head. The pain lessened has it spoke and the mist around her faded.

Angel gasped and fell forward onto her hands.

"What was that!" She demanded when she could breath properly.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up.

Aion's violet gaze was intense, cutting through her like a knife.

"Don't get in my way girl. I don't know what powers you have, but I swear you'll regret it if you get in my way." Aion spat icily.

Angel nodded and bowed her head.

Aion grabbed her other shoulder and pulled her up against him.

"I don't know your reason for coming here, your aura is unlike any I've ever felt in my life, it's almost human, but it's almost demon too..." Aion muttered wrapping his arms around her.

Angel shut her eyes tightly and shivered violently.

"If you thought you could come here, making the claims you have and expect to be welcomed completely, then you are sorely mistaken. I don't know about Rosette, but I do know that the rest of us do not believe you. You should have expected that..."

Angel nodded against Aion's chest.

Aion's embrace became crushing.

"If you endanger Chrono or Rosette, I will kill you. Do you understand that?" Aion said calmly.

Angel nodded again and Aion's hug loosened.

"Well then, now that we understand each other..."

In a moment Angel found herself being carried back toward the Christopher house, in Aion's arms.

"Farewell Jareth, I'll see you again." Aion said loudly.

Jareth nodded and tipped his hat to Aion before disappearing in a black fog.

Angel leaned against Aion slightly.

"I don't know how to get back home... I'm sorry..." She muttered before closing her eyes and fainting.

Aion grinned and climbed the steps to the house.

"That's understandable." He said before entering.

Sheda, who was near the door looked up at Aion in surprise.

"Maah, Aion what happened? Is Angie okay?" Sheda asked looking at the sleeping girl in Aion's arms.

Chrono appeared beside Sheda a moment later and Aion smiled apologetically at him.

"Sorry, I went out to talk to Jareth privately and Angel followed me. I found her passed out on the ground when I was coming back, and had to turn into my bigger form to carry her back." Aion said.

Chrono nodded and took the sleeping girl from Aion's arms.

"Thanks, Rosette was worried..." He said before turning to go back in the livingroom.

Sheda and Aion stood in silence before Sheda looked up at Aion sadly.

"Are you angry with me Aion?"

Aion smiled warmly at Sheda.

"Of course not, why would I be?"

Sheda blushed and bit her lip.

"Just wondering..."

* * *

"Shade, I don't think there's enough time for us both to escape!" A young boy exclaim prying a metal door open. 

His companion, a smaller blonde haired boy with very odd green eyes shook his head.

"You go."

The other boy paused for a moment before grabbing Shade's arm and throwing him out the door.

"Find Angie! Take care of her! I'll murder you if you let anything happen to her!"

Cyro watched with an amused eye has the blonde boy landed on the ground near him with a sickening crunch.

A few moments later, the boy groaned and pulled himself off the ground.

He looked up at Cyro.

"Who are you?" He asked taking a few steps back.

Cyro shrugged and dropped a small amulet to the ground.

"This should help you find her. A word of the wise, don't tell anyone anything about yourself, and **DON'T** tell her about her destiny..."

* * *

So now you can see that Aion is still the devil he was back then... Only he's not being controlled to take over the whole freakin' world... I always was interested how Aion Aion could be so threatening and dangerous just by showing someone a sign of affection. (Such has when he kissed Rosette, or in the manga where he just lean over Genai in sort of a half hug and made him stop hurting Fiore...) Wah, he's just cool like that I guess... On another note, I leave you guy with yet another cliff hanger... **_Sweatdrops_** I tend to do that alot in this story, don't I? Eh, you guys love it...

Review! Review! Review!

Till next time!


	6. Enter the Blind and the Shaded

(Greetings my friends it has been a long time... Please let me thank all of my readers now... Thank you... And now I shall blame school for me not writing... _**points to the evil building** _I Dislike homework! Ahhhhh!

_**sighs** _Sorry I haven't been able to write, I've been very, very, very busy... I can't say that I'll update soon, since I have no clue when I'll get some more time. But for now, here's the next chapter of Time Angel!)

* * *

**Time Angel**

By Embodiment of Sekhmet (aka Sekhmet and everything inbetween)

Azmaria Hendric loaded her gun full of bullets before turning the corner in the training room.

The image of a demon appeared before her and she made quick work of it, while still having bullets to spare.

The young teenage sister crouched as she heard a faint snarling.

She panted heavily, her breath coming out in short puffs of white mist in the cold room.

Just as she was about to turn and shoot she heard a voice crackle in her ear, and the lights in the room come on.

"Sister Azmaria! You have marching orders!" Came the voice of one of the other sisters up in the control room. Azmaria sighed and started back.

It figured...

---

"Why does it always have to be raining!" A tall woman complained as she cocked her gun.

Azmaria chuckled at her partner and did the same, everything was going fine, besides the rain, and Azmaria felt a familiar prickle of energy coming from the building that a few low class demons had been spotted in, but waved it off.

"I wonder why they sent us instead of one of the militia..." The other sister wondered.

Azmaria glanced around.

"I think they where concerned someone might have gone in and gotten hurt." She replied starting forward.

Her partner followed her into the house, both exorcists cautiously peering around corners and slowly climbing stairs.

Nothing seemed wrong with the house, but Azmaria could tell, there was a demon somewhere in the place...

"Az! Watch it!"

Azmaria barely had time to duck had a bat like demon sailed overhead talons out and ready to kill.

It flew down the stairs screeching in anger.

Azmaria's partner gave chase, shooting at it.

But Azmaria remained where she was...

She stared at the door where the demon had come from and got up. Opening it cautiously her suspicions where confirmed as the powerful stench of rotting corpses hit her full blast.

It made her eyes water slightly, but she continued forward, only pausing when she was fully inside the dark room.

...She could hear someone, or something, besides her breathing in the room...

Biting her bottom lip, she tried to pinpoint the exact source of the breathing and was surprised when the door slammed close behind her.

She quickly twirled around, pointing her gun at the black blob that was leaning against the door, blocking her way out.

"Foolish mortal..." It hissed before lunging at her. She quickly fired three sacreds, stopping the creature in mid jump and making it drop to the floor screaming and hissing in pain.

Azmaria didn't dare move as the thing quieted.

...The heavy breathing was still there...

Something coughed and there was a loud thumping noise, as if someone had just collapsed. Azmaria had felt a faint breeze against her leg and bent down.

Something wet, warm, and definitely breathing met her hand.

"Are you hurt?" Azmaria asked moving her hand up so that it was near the person's neck.

Azmaria was answered with something between a grunt and a moan. Which made her smile.

"Alright, I'll help you get outside, can you walk?" She asked softly.

She jumped when she felt a strong hand grip her bare arm.

"Barely..." Came the weak reply. The voice was definitely male.

"I'll help..." she muttered grabbing the hand had grabbed her and pulling it up as she stood.

The man groaned and stood up, then immediately began to fall over.

Azmaria quickly moved so she was in front of him and wrapped the arm she held around her shoulders.

He leaned against her tiredly, almost making her knees buckle under his weight. Azmaria groped blindly out in the darkness for his other hand.

She stopped when she felt his other hand move to tug on her habit.

"What's this?" He asked.

"Keeps my hair back." Azmaria answered softly, it wasn't a lie, with out it, most of her hair would fall in her face.

His hand dropped against her shoulder and Azmaria felt something wet sprinkle against her face.

And now that she thought of it, the back of her habit was getting wet.

Azmaria doubted that it was water...

"Are you injured badly?" She asked taking a hesitant step forward.

"Nothing you should be concerned with." The voice was slightly stronger now, and Azmaria paused for a moment at the familiarity of it...

She took another step forward toward the door, her mind racing.

Where had she heard that voice before!

"How long have you been here?" She asked.

"A while... The worms have been feeding off me..." He replied in an almost steady voice.

Azmaria's hand was on the doorknob when she swore she felt the man bend down slightly and sniff her hair lightly.

"You seem familiar... You must be either incredibly brave, or incredibly stupid to be helping me." The hand that wasn't latched around her shoulders touched her face, the way a blind man might, smearing something warm and sticky on her face.

Azmaria froze, her eyes widening and she scolded herself mentally for her stupidity.

"It's pitch black in this room... I can't see you." Azmaria muttered.

The hand on her face paused for a moment before continuing.

"Makes sense. You probably would have shot me if you saw me in the light." The voice had gotten colder.  
"I know I know you from somewhere..." He spat icily, his hand reaching up from her face and pulling off cloth that separated his hand from her hair.

Azmaria winced as she felt his hand snake, and pull on her carefully pinned up hair. She knew from experience that blood was very hard to get out of white hair.

But then she remembered.

The blind demon, one of Aion's friends... A sinner, she had seen him when she had been captured by Aion.

What was his name again?

"G-genai? You're Genai right?" She shuddered.

All of his movements stopped.

He bent his head down close to her ear, Azmaria shivered as his hot breath blew against it.

"Who are you?" He demanded coldly. His free hand was now clenching her hair tightly, Azmaria winced as she realized how dangerous of a situation she was in. One wrong move and she would be dead.

"Azmaria Hendric... One of the apostles..." She sucked in a breath and shut her eyes tightly.

"Your kidding..." The demon scoffed.

"No."

"You can be..." He muttered his hand releasing her hair and traveling down, much to her embarrassment to her chest.

"She was just a little girl."

"I-It's been a few y-years..." Azmaria choked out.

She could feel him smirk next to her ear.

"Has it been?" He said sarcastically as the teenage sister trembled.

Then, much to her relief her pulled his hand back up and wrapped it around her shoulders.

They stood there a few more minutes in th dark before Azmaria turned the doorknob and opened the door.

The light was a welcome comfort to her as she slowly and awkwardly plodded down the hall, the demon using her as some sort of human crutch.

She glanced down at her hand and nearly groaned when she saw the blood on it.

"You got my hair all covered in blood! Do you know how hard it is to get **_RED_** blood out of _**WHITE** _hair!" She nearly shouted, completely forgetting her fear of the demon.

"Yes."

Azmaria remembered that Genai did in fact_have_ white hair and sighed loudly.

"You are very lucky that Aion and the other Sinners are on friendly terms with the Order now..." She started puffing her cheeks out angrily. "Otherwise I would have shot you for getting my hair bloody."

Genai went ridged and Azmaria was halted mid-step.

"What did you just say!" Genai demanded.

Azmaria calmed herself down and sighed.

"I'll tell you more when we get out of here. Right now I need to get you to the Convent." She said softly pulling the blind demon forward.

Azmaria had a hard time getting down the stairs, but managed none the less. Her partner, who just finished killing off the bat like creature that had flown out of the room didn't notice her when she came down.

"Hanna, can you please go get the phone?" Azmaria asked.

Hanna jumped, clearly startled by her speaking so suddenly and twirled around.

She took one look at Azmaria and screamed in horror.

"Holy applesauce! Get off her now you monster! Azzie get down!" She yelled raising her gun.

Azmaria held spread her arms wide and stood there calmly shielding Genai from injury.

"He's friendly Hanna."

Genai cackled lightly at that, and Hanna stared at Azmaria in shock.

"Are you off your rocker! Azmaria that's a devil! He'll hurt you!"

Azmaria shook her head.

"He'll do nothing of the sort. He's the one who's injured Hanna, we need to get him to the convent." When Hanna did not move from her position Azmaria bit her lip.

"What the hell do you take me for! He's obviously got some sort of mind control on you so-"

"I'm a Sinner you stupid human..." Genai snarled angrily, making Hanna jump.

"He's a friend of Chrono, Hanna!" Azmaria exclaimed.

"I am n-" Azmaria cut Genai off by elbowing him in the stomach.

He growled angrily at her.

"What's he doing here Azzie?" Hanna asked shakily, still not lowering her gun.

"Hanna, please just go and call the Order and let them know I'm bringing a Sinner in. Make sure you tell them to let Rosette know..." Azmaria said softly beginning to walk forward again.

Hanna remained standing there for a moment before taking off.

Azmaria sighed and considered her options for a moment before pulling Genai's arms off her.

"Sit down..." She said softly.

Genai snorted and did as he was told, his hand grabbed her wrist to make sure she didn't go anywhere.

Azmaria turned and got the first good look she had of the blind demon.

She remembered him wearing a great deal of white, so she was surprised when she found him in dark pants and a black shirt. Both where ripped and stained almost completely crimson.

Nothing covered his head, and Azmaria could see it was matted with blood. He was missing the covering that normally protected his sewn up eye sockets and she could see that some of the stitched had been ripped out and bleeding.

She took a deep breath and began singing.

Moments later she felt her wings open behind her and slowly raise her off the ground.

Genai's grip tighten on her wrist and he let her pull him up til he was standing.

He was surprised when she reached out and touched his bloody cheek, but what surprised him more was when he realized that she was actually healing him.

He began changing from his more human guise to demon form and when he was done he felt drunk on astral energy.

His grip on her loosened on her slightly as he began to feel very dizzy.

But she continued to sing, and astral continued to come.

Right before he felt he might explode with too much power a sharp searing pain lanced through his head and he screamed in agony.

He released Azmaria completely in favor of cradling his head. He clawed at the visor that cover his eyes viciously trying to rip out whatever it was that was causing him so much pain.

Azmaria immediately stopped singing.

"Genai! Genai what's wrong!" She yelled grabbing the thrashing demon's arm.

He screamed and lashed out at her, striking her hard enough for her to going flying backwards.

With the force of the blow, Azmaria should have slammed into the wall, but she used her wings to right herself.

She stared at the demon for a moment before rushing over to him and grabbing his horns in her hands.

A golden glow surrounded her hands, and Genai froze then collapsed.

In a moment he was back in his more human guise and Azmaria was holding nothing but the sides of his face.

All of the blood had disappeared, and he looked completely healthy... except...

Where Azmaria had noticed the stitching holding his eye closed ripped open, something black a jagged looking was sticking out.

Blood was dripping down from his eyes, staining his white hair.

Curious, rather then fearful, Azmaria reached over and touched it.

Genai let out a hiss of pain in his sleep in response.

Azmaria bit her lip before frowning and trying to gently pull what ever it was out of it. It took her a minute but eventually she pulled what looked liked a diamond shaped black, jagged rock out of the hole.

She looked at it carefully before looking down at Genai.

The bleeding had stopped and Azmaria hoped that it was what had caused the blind demon his pain.

She folded her wings back into her back and pocketed the strange black rock. She'd have to wait for Hanna to get back now...

* * *

---

Angel shot up out of sleep.

She gasped as she looked around, trying to remember where she was.

When she calmed down she clenched the blankets tightly.

'Was that some kind of vision?' She asked herself.

She shook her head and wondered what she should do next. She had really only just arrived here and everything was happening so fast.

She closed her eyes and held her pocket watch tightly.

Rosette and Chrono where nice...

"I wonder, how they died..." Angel muttered.

"They died trying to save you from a horde of demons bent on using your power..." A soft whispery voice answered.

Angel jumped in surprise and quickly turned toward where the voice had come from. She stared wide-eyed at the boy who sat in the open window.

He had messy blonde hair, the same color as Rosette and Joshua's and dark green eyes, that Angel couldn't see completely because his bangs where long enough to cover them.

He looked very malnourished, and had very pale white skin.

He wore nothing but a pair of ripped and torn blue jeans, along with some brown boots that looked as if they had seen their own fair share of action.

He moved his arms to his sides, and Angel was sure she would be able to count every one of his ribs.

"Who are you?" She asked.

He tilted his head to the side and gave her a ghostly smile.

"You may call me Shade." He said again in his whispery voice.

Angel shivered.

"How do you know about my parents?"

Shade made no movement.

"I'm from the future, just like you... Only I come from a different Path, or a different version of the future." Shade explained moving his hand to brush some imaginary dust off of his leg.

"The future is decided by a number of different decisions made by a number of different people at different times..." Shade continued his hand reaching out and making quick motions with his fingers.

"In your future, I might exist, I might not..." He paused reaching out another hand and beginning to make more motions, as if using sign language.

"But in the future I come from, you are my..." His eyes flickered. "...good friend..."

Angel nodded and pushed herself off the bed. She walked over to him and watched him make more hand motions to her.  
She raised an eyebrow at him.

"What are you doing?"

Shade looked up at her, a lazy expression etched on his face.

"I don't normally talk. I usually communicate using my signs... You where one of the only people who could understand..."

"Oh..." Angel looked down at his hands before looking back up at him.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

Shade gave her an almost drunk looking smile, and Angel wondered if the boy was a little off his rocker.

"To protect you... and to make sure you understand the importance of being here..." Shade cocked his head to the side.

With a startled gasp Angel saw Shade's pointed ears.

"You're a demon!" She exclaimed backing up.

Shade seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in and jolted upright. He glared angrily at Angel.

"Half-demon!" He spat right back jumping off the windowsill.

He stood almost as tall as Angel.

"I am a half-demon, just like you Angel. You are here to prevent a tragedy that happened in my futures past. In turn you might be able to save your parents from death!" Shade said sharply before reaching up a hand into his hair and keeping it there.

With the other hand he reached into his pocket and pulled out the amulet Cyro had given him.

It glimmered in the light and Angel felt something was very familiar about it.

"I don't know, what's going to happen from this point on, but I'll be by your side for it, and I don't care if you want me to or not!"

---

* * *

Ahhh yes, don't you just love the endings to my stories? **_giggles_** I loved the whole "Holy Applesauce!" thing... I was snickering the whole time.

Anyway, so now you meet Shade... Confusing little bugger ain't he? He's also seems a little messed up in the head don't he?

This chapter really was just to show you what was going on with Azzie, since we haven't really seem her much at all... and to introduce Genai... I really can't write Azmaria's personality, that's why she seems so very different. My excuse is that she's grown up a whole lot.

Yeah...

**_sweatdrops_**

I always love reviews guys! Feel free to tell me what you think, and any guesses on who you REALLY think Shade and Cyro are.

Till we meet again,

Sekhmet


End file.
